


You're all that I want

by donnawanderedoff



Category: The 100 (TV), kabby - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dad!Kane, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, Light Angst, Oral Sex, Post-Coital Cuddling, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-23 14:40:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9661757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donnawanderedoff/pseuds/donnawanderedoff
Summary: No, Abby's first meeting with Marcus Kane five months ago hadn’t been great, but then again, crashing into someone's car is never fun.AU where Abby and Marcus meet thanks to a car crash, but after finding out that their daughters are in the same class they keep bumping into each other and well, one thing leads to another





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kateera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kateera/gifts).



> This is my entry for the Kabby Valentine's Day Smut Exchange for Kateera and I really hope you'll like it because I had a great time writing it! 
> 
> Let the fluff and smut begin! ^^
> 
> Happy Valentine's day Rhonda! 
> 
> Lore x

“ _Mom_ , do you want me to use the blue or the red napkins?”, Clarke calls out from the dining room.

Momentarily turning off the fire and stepping away from the stove Abby pokes her head around the corner, “The red ones please. It's Valentine's day after all”

“Okay”, her daughter replies, putting the blue ones back in the drawer before handing the others to Raven, who sneaks a kiss from Clarke as she starts to move around the table, placing a napkin on each plate.

“Shouldn’t you get changed Abby?”, Raven inquiries when she’s finished decorating the table.

“What? No, I still got time haven’t I?”, she replies, alarm apparent in her voice when the girl shakes her head.

“It’s already 5 pm”, Raven answers with a nod towards the clock.

“Shit”, Abby gasps, “And I still need to put the brownies into the oven and cook off the pasta.”   

“Mom, relax. Raven and I will make sure that everything gets done in time”, Clarke reassures her, “Why don’t you go and take a shower? We’ll do the rest.”

“You sure?”, Abby still hesitates, wanting to make sure that everything’s perfect.

“Absolutely”, Clarke nods and Raven jumps in as well.

“I promise I won’t let your daughter burn down the house”, she smirks, ignoring Clarke’s indignant shriek, “Besides I’m sure Marcus won’t be able to keep his eyes off you if you change into your new dress”, the girl finishes, chuckling at the blush that appears on Abby’s cheek and swiftly manages to dodge Clarke’s elbow as she throws her girlfriend a glare, not wanting to have the image of her mom getting checked out by Marcus in her head.

Rolling her eyes at Raven’s behaviour, Abby replies, “Okay. Thanks girls, I’ll try to be quick”, but both girls wave her off, claiming that she should take her time, that they got things covered.

While making her way up the stairs, Abby can’t help but feel excited, because this will be the first time they all had dinner together. Sure over the course of the five months she has known Marcus she has met both of his children, Bellamy and Octavia and he had met Clarke, but they never sat down and had dinner, like a _family._

She enters the bathroom with a smile, feeling both giddy and nervous when she notices the dark red dress that’s hanging from the door. Turning on the radio, Abby hums along as she turns open the tap and slips out of her clothes and under the hot spray of water. As she pours some shampoo in her hands, she can’t help but recollect the first time she met Marcus Kane.

* * *

_*5 months ago*_

After taking a glance out of the window, Abby dreads leaving the house, especially when she sees the dark clouds rolling in but she has no other choice. The weather reminds her all too well of a certain day almost two years ago, the day her world collapsed due to a simple phone call informing her that her husband had died in a car crash. Taking several deep breaths in order to calm her racing heart while nervously toying with Jake’s ring, which hangs around her neck, Abby makes her way over the table where both her coat and keys are. Steeling herself, she puts on her coat before picking up her keys and leaving the house. She could do this.

_This had been a bad idea._

Her heart is hammering in her chest, she can feel herself starting to sweat and she’s currently driving 40 on a 50 miles an hour road. Turning left at the next intersection Abby nearly sobs with relief when the sign of Clarke’s school appears in front of her. As she turns on her direction indicator to drive up the school's parking lot, she’s so focused on the sign that she misses the car coming from her right. The last thing Abby hears is a honk going off before she’s snapped forward in her seat and then there nothing more than a loud ringing in her ears.

Groaning, Marcus leans back in his seat while rubbing his sore neck. His mind is hazy for a couple of seconds until it filters through to him that somebody had hit his car. Letting out a string of curses, he removes his seat belt before opening his door and getting out of his car. 

_Today just isn’t my goddamn day._

First, he had overslept, which meant he didn’t have any time left for a shower. Then there had been a minor argument with Octavia about her going out on a school day with her boyfriend. It hadn’t ended well if the way she had slammed the back door on her way out to school had been an indication. Things at work hadn’t gone by any smoother. His captain, Jaha, had called him into his office straight away, droning on about some new administrative regulation, he honestly hadn’t been paying attention and then during an arrest, he’d been puked on, not once but twice, much to the amusement of his partner. And now some idiot had hit his car, as they had tried to cut him off.

Taking a calming breath, he takes a step closer to the front of his car so he can properly assess the damage. The left front side of his car is severely crushed, the paint is scratched and Marcus already knows that it’s going to be an expensive bill to fix his car. _This day is just getting better and better._

Turning his attention toward the other car, he gauges the damage and determines that he’s not going to be the only one with a high bill from the garage. It’s only when he glances at the driver’s seat that Marcus realises that the driver hasn’t come out of the car. A sense of dread rushes through him at the possibility of the other driver being seriously injured. Inwardly cursing for not reacting sooner, he quickly walks over, ready to smash the window if needed, only to halt when he comes face to face with the woman behind the wheel.

The first thought that flashes through his mind is, _fuck she is gorgeous,_ the second one however is, _she looks like she’s going to pass out._

Firmly knocking on her window, Marcus tries to get her attention but Abby continues to stare straight ahead, her fingers gripping the steering wheel until her knuckles are turning white.

“Hello? Ma’am, are you alright?”, he inquiries, continuing to knock on her window. When she still doesn’t respond, he’s _this_ close to trying to open her door when Abby finally turns her head and her eyes flicker to his and Marcus is immediately taken aback by the look of pure fear in her eyes.

He has seen that look before, usually on people who have been through something traumatic and immediately his training kicks in. Lowering his voice, he gestures towards the door. 

"Can you open the door for me please?"

Abby stares at him for a couple of seconds, her eyes slightly unfocused until she blinks and slowly nods before opening her door.

Marcus kneels down beside her seat and gently reaches out to grasp her wrist so he can take her pulse. “I’m Marcus Kane, can you tell me your name?”

When his hand touches her wrist, Abby flinches and lets out a shuddering breath.

“It’s okay, I’m just going to take your pulse”, he softly murmurs, trying to make her feel at ease.

“I’m –”, Abby starts, briefly closing her eyes.

“I’m a doctor”, she continues, “I’m fine honestly”, as she tries to reassure him so he’d leave because she feels tears coming up and she refuses to fall apart in front of a stranger.

“Yes, well you look like you’re ready to pass out, so forgive me if I don’t take your word for it”, Marcus presses while reaching out again, lifting an eyebrow when Abby moves her wrist away.

Letting out an exasperated sigh, she finally relents and lets him take her pulse. It’s only then that she lets her gaze flicker over the man in front of her. Even in her dazed state, she can acknowledge that he’s attractive. His hair is ruffled, probably from the impact, but it looks impossibly soft and for some reason, Abby is overcome with the sudden urge to run her hands through it. _Perhaps she had hit her head during the crash._

“Your pulse is a little on the high side but seeing the circumstances, that was to be expected. What did you say your name was?”, he asks as he lets go of her wrist but stays on his knees next to her.

“Oh sorry, Abby. Abby Griffin”, she replies, giving him a tight-lipped smile which looks more like a grimace.

“Well, I’d like to say nice to meet you Abby but you did just crash into my car”, Marcus retorts, inwardly hitting himself when Abby visibly tenses.

“Oh my god. I’m so sorry. This is all my fault. I’m so sorry. I’m usually a very careful driver but today I – I mean”, she blurts out, her voice wavering as she swallows back some tears, “I’m sorry. Of course, I’ll pay for the damage to your car, that goes without saying”, she continues, feeling a panic attack coming up,  “Just give me your - ”

At her obvious distress and the panicked look in her eyes, Marcus gently interrupts her, “It’s fine Abby. Nothing more than a large dent and some loose paint. Don’t worry about it. Are you alright? Is there somebody I can call?”

“Clarke”, she croaks out, “She’s my daughter, I’m supposed to pick her up when school ends in”, she halts to glance at her watch, “five minutes”

“Okay, okay”, he murmurs, “Why don’t we get you out of your car and into the school building? You can wait there for your daughter while I’ll call a throw truck. How does that sound?”

“Yes, that sounds good. Thank you”, Abby whispers as her trembling fingers find the catch of her seat belt and opens it. instinctively, Marcus reaches out to give her his arm, which she accepts with a grateful nod.

* * *

 A persistent knocking on the bathroom door startles her out of her reverie.

“Yes?”, she calls while turning the shower off.

“Just me mom. I wanted to let you know that the brownies are in the oven and Raven’s currently overlooking the pasta. Everything’s ready”, Clarke informs her, her voice slightly muffled by the door.

“Great. Thanks darling”, she replies while picking up a towel.

“No problem”, comes her daughter’s reply before leaving.

Wrapping the towel around her torso after having dried herself off, Abby steps out of the shower and plugs in the hair dryer.

No, her first meeting with Marcus Kane hadn’t been great but even after all of the insurance stuff had been dealt with, he still continued to occasionally drop by at the hospital, always bringing her a cup of coffee or a bagel, making sure that she ate at least something during her long hours. At first, they just made some small talk but after a couple of weeks, the conversation turned a bit more personal and Abby started to look forward to seeing him during her breaks. Her heart fluttered whenever she rounded the corner and he was standing at the reception, waiting for her with a smile and her favourite coffee.

The fact that her daughter, Clarke and Marcus' daughter, Octavia, were in the same class meant that she also saw him outside of his weekly visits to the hospital. The girl came over on a regular basis, usually getting dropped off by her dad and they always found time for a short chat during which they, accordingly to her daughter, "acted like two love sick puppies too shy to do something about it". 

And just over two months ago, he had finally asked her out and she'd been a nervous wreck all day, demanding Clarke to help her get ready because she couldn’t even remember the last time she’d gone out on a date. She shouldn’t have been worried because Marcus had been the perfect gentleman all evening, always making sure he wasn’t overstepping any boundaries. He had been so damn respectful that at the end of the evening, Abby had seen no other option than to take the first step herself and kiss him.  

As Abby’s putting the final touches on her make up the doorbell rings and she instantly feels an excited flutter go through her stomach. Biting on her lower lip, she casts a last glance at her reflection before leaving her bedroom. Just as she reaches the top of the stairs, Clarke opens the door before greeting everyone and letting them in. At the sound of Marcus’ warm voice Abby feels like a teenage girl. You’d think they haven’t seen each other in a couple of weeks by the way her body’s reacting to his presence, while in fact she has seen him two days ago and had received a text from him just over an hour ago.  

Taking a deep breath, Abby starts to make her way down the stairs and the sight of Marcus’ curls and seeing him in a leather jacket makes her breath hitch in her throat, and if feeling her eyes on him, Marcus lifts his gaze upwards and their eyes lock. She observes with a small degree of satisfaction how his eyes widen as he takes in her outfit. She hadn’t been too sure about the dress but at the look of blatant appreciation and perhaps even a bit of _arousal_ in his eyes, Abby must concede that being dragged to the mall by Raven had been worth it.

“Hi”, she murmurs while coming to a halt in front of him.

“Hi”, Marcus replies, looking a bit flustered, “You look uhm – ”

“I think what my dad is trying to stammer is that you look great Abby. And I fully agree”, Octavia interjects with a smirk, ignoring the glare her father throws her.

“Thank you Octavia”, Abby blushes, as she gives the girl a quick hug, before turning her attention towards the boy standing next to her.

“You must be Lincoln”

“Yes, Mrs Griffin. So nice to meet you”, Lincoln politely replies, stretching out his hand.

“Oh please, call me Abby”, she insists before embracing him as well. 

“I second that. You look stunning Abby”, Bellamy states with a smile as he offers her a bottle of wine.

“Oh, thank you Bellamy. That really wasn’t necessary”, she says, accepting the gift and hugging him.

“No problem. I’d also like you to introduce you to my girlfriend, Gina”

“Nice to meet you”, Abby smiles.

“You too”, the girl replies, accepting the older woman’s hug.

“Okay, why don’t we move towards the living room and let those two do whatever it is they're going to do”, Clarke declares, making vague hand gestures towards Abby and Marcus.

The others all give her eager nods before following Clarke and Raven, leaving Marcus and Abby alone in the hallway. She has barely had the time to open her mouth before Marcus rushes forward and his hands are in her hair while his mouth captures hers in a passionate kiss. Humming against his mouth, Abby links her hands behind his neck as she drags her body against his. Deepening the kiss, Marcus lets one of his hands slide over her back until he can cup her ass and pull her closer.  

“Abby get your tongue out of Marcus’ mouth and get in here. We’re ready to toast”, Raven chants.

With a groan, she breaks the kiss and throws him an amused smile.

“Guess we better get in there”, Marcus jokes.

“Yeah”, she agrees before moving her thumb across his lips, wiping away traces of her lipstick.

“You do look absolutely breathtaking Abby”, he confesses, his gaze intense. 

“Thanks. You’re not looking bad yourself”, she teases. 

Leaning closer, their mouths almost touch when Raven's head pops around the corner, "Hey mom and dad. We're both thirsty and starving over here" 

* * *

Dinner passes without a hitch and even though it’s the first time they’re all in the same room together, there are no awkward silences and conversation flows naturally. One more than one occasion Abby can feel tears of laughter well up in her eyes at one of the kid’s anecdotes.

After they all finished their pasta, Abby moves to rise from the table in order to clean up, but Clarke halts her and gets up herself. Her daughter swiftly picks up the dirty dishes with the help of Raven and Gina. They disappear into the kitchen before coming out with clean plates and the brownies, which is met by a rather enthusiastic exclamation from Octavia, who loves chocolate just as much as her father and Abby’s glad she decided to make them.

They’re all enjoying dessert and conversing when Abby notices Raven glancing at the clock and before trying to subtly nudge Clarke, who gives her girlfriend an affirmative nod.

“Right. Uhm mom, Jasper and Monty are playing at a Valentine's Day party and they invited both me and Raven and I thought it would be nice if the others tagged along as well?”, her daughter proposes.

“Oh”, Abby breaths while looking at Marcus, “Well, if Marcus is okay with that, I don’t any problems with it”, she replies in what she hopes to be a calm voice because the possibility of her and Marcus being alone makes all sorts of ideas, indecent and downright _dirty_ ideas, run through her mind. From the intense look, he’s giving her, Abby knows that Marcus’ thoughts are running in the same direction.

“I’m more than okay with that”, he blurts out, slightly wincing at his less than subtle and dignified response, “I mean, as long as you all stay together and I have no problem with it.”

The kids all exchange an amused look but mercifully decide not to comment on it.

“We will dad, don’t worry”, Bellamy reassures him.

“Great, I’ll go get our coats”, Clarke exclaims before getting up.

“I’ll clean up”, Raven declares.  

“We’ll help”, Octavia and Gina offer while rising from the table as well.

Abby catches Marcus’ elated smile from across the table as the rest of the table’s occupants all put their coats on and say their goodbyes and walking out of the front door, leaving the house oddly silent and it hits the both of them that they’re finally _alone._

The air in the room thickens as Abby watches how Marcus’ gaze turns hungry as he lets his eyes flicker over her body. Breath catching in her throat, she murmurs his name, causing his eyes to snap back to her face. One moment they’re still sitting at the table and then she’s suddenly perched on top of the table with Marcus’ hard body pressed between her legs and his mouth hot and persistent against hers.

“I’ve been wanting to do this all night. The kiss earlier wasn’t nearly enough. Watching you in that dress and being unable to touch you has been torture”, he murmurs against her throat, teeth nipping at the delicate skin, while his beard rubs against it, leaving a trail of red skin behind.

“God, Marcus”, Abby moans as she grips his shoulders, needing something to hold onto to while tilting her head so she can grant him better access.

After a couple of seconds, she drags his mouth back against her by tugging on his hair.

“Bedroom”, she gasps between kisses.

“You sure?”, Marcus asks, groaning when she rolls her hips against his erection.

“ _Absolutely_ ”, she growls, as she brushes her lips against his one final time before pushing him back and slipping off the table.

Throwing him a sly and hopefully seductive smirk, Abby grabs one of his hands and guides him into the hallway and up the stairs. They’ve barely reached the landing before her back hits the wall and Marcus’ tugging her head back so he can leave behind red and blue marks all over her throat and collarbone, marvelling at the gasps of pleasure that are escaping Abby’s mouth.

Smirking against her skin, he licks his way down towards her cleavage, biting down on whatever exposed skin he can find. Arching her back, she pushes his face firmer between her breasts, moaning when the roughness of his beard scratches against her aching nipples.

“ _Fuck,_ Marcus”

When he nudges the fabric of her dress aside and takes a nipple between his lips, Abby feels faint with desire. Hooking a leg over his hip, she starts to grind her throbbing centre against his thigh, sparks of pleasure radiating through her body at the friction. Tangling her hand in his hair, she gives it several sharp tugs until he looks up, his pupils blown wide with arousal, watching how she takes her lower lip between her teeth before moving a hand down and cupping his erection, which is hot and hard to touch and straining against his jeans.

The feel of her hand on him seems to snap his last shred of control because before Abby knows it, Marcus has wrapped her legs around his waist and stumbles along the hallway, while pressing hot kisses against her lips.

“Which door?”, he rasps out, his voice low and needy.

“Last one on the right”, she manages to get out between kisses, feeling him nod before making his way towards her bedroom.

* * *

As soon as they entered her bedroom and the door slams closed behind Marcus’ back, they’re tearing off each other’s clothes. Fingers are fumbling with buttons and zippers, shoes are kicked off and disregarded. They’re both too far gone to take things slow and truly appreciate seeing each other naked for the first time. In a heartbeat, Marcus’ down to his boxers and Abby’s only wearing a black thong.

His gaze feels like fire on her skin, and with a growl, Marcus crosses the distance between them and captures her mouth in a bruising kiss. Turning them around, Abby pushes him on the bed, giggling at the whoosh of breath that leaves his mouth when Marcus bounces on the mattress. She quickly straddles his lap and starts to grind her hips against his. Their mouths find each other and the kiss quickly turns desperate and devouring.

Letting one hand travel from its place on his shoulder over his chest, her nails gently scratching the skin, down his stomach until Abby palms him through his boxers. Marcus can’t help but let out a hiss when she starts to run her hand along his length. Smiling against his lips, she slips a hand inside and starts to stroke his cock. At the sensation of her warm hand firmly gripping him, Marcus breaks the kiss and lets his head fall on her shoulder, tongue darting out to lick her skin. She continues to stroke him, loving the sounds he’s emitting before pulling her hand away and rising from his lap.

Marcus’ temporary confusion is quickly replaced by anticipation when he watches, through lidded eyes, how she kneels down between his legs.

“ _Abby_ ”  

Giving him a naughty grin, she drags her nails across his thighs before grabbing the waistband of his boxers and tugging at the elastic. Quickly understanding what she wants, Marcus lifts his hips so she can slip his underwear off. After dropping it on the ground beside her, Abby slides her hands along his legs and rests them on the inside of his upper thighs.

“I’ve been wanting to do this for a while now”, she confesses in a soft voice, a blush appearing on her cheeks.

Marcus can merely give her a nod, his throat is too dry for him to even try to say something in response. Gazing at her with hungry eyes, he watches how she takes him into her hand, giving his cock a firm stroke before leaning in and taking him into her hot mouth.

Leaning back on his hands, Marcus groans at the sight of his cock disappearing between Abby’s lips. Her eyes meet his, and he can tell that she’s enjoying this, enjoys making him lose control. When she starts to bob her head up and down his length, a hand instinctively wraps itself in her hair. He’s careful not to put too much pressure on her head, but when Abby hums and reaches out to press his hand firmer into her hair, Marcus grips her long strands in his fist and pushes his cock further into her mouth.

Abby’s teeth are gently scraping his flesh, while her tongue curls around the head and a hand cups his balls, rolling them between her fingers. The room is filled with the sound of his broken moans and breathy exclamations of her name. Picking up the pace, Abby starts to suck him harder, hollowing her cheeks as she neared the head of his cock, before taking him deeper into her mouth.

“Fuck”, Marcus hisses, as his hips buck against her mouth. He can feel the orgasm building and he tries to pull her away, not wanting it to end so soon, but Abby refuses to stop.

“Abby _please._ I’m so close – I”, he groans, warning her, but she simply ignores his words and starts to pump the base of his cock while swirling her tongue around the head.

Marcus tries to hold off, he really does, but after a couple of strokes, he can feel himself teeter on the edge until, with one final suck, he falls over the edge and comes into her mouth with a loud groan.

“ _Oh, Abby_ ”, he moans, his orgasm still coursing through him and he’s faintly aware that she continues to gently stroke him while swallowing it all down.

“Get up here”, Marcus murmurs when his heartbeat is no longer pounding in his ears. He gently tugs on her arms and Abby rises from her position on the floor, a playful smirk on her face.

He pulls her into his lap, pressing open-mouthed kisses against her chest before flipping them over and rolling her beneath him on the bed.

“Your turn”, he murmurs against her skin as he makes his way down her body, not oblivious to the gasp that escapes Abby’s mouth or the way she bites down on her lower lip in anticipation.  

Resting between her thighs, Marcus first nuzzles and then marks the delicate skin he encounters, deliberately ignoring the place where Abby desperately wants him to touch her. After teasing her for a couple of seconds, he finally slides her legs over his shoulders, and runs his tongue up the length of her folds, causing her to gasp out his name and tangle a hand into his hair.

“ _Marcus_ ”, Abby whimpers as the hand not currently buried in his hair clutches the sheets beneath her.

He merely chuckles as he continues to run his tongue along her folds before closing his lips around her throbbing clit, sucking it into his mouth. Enjoying the sounds of pleasure that are bursting past Abby’s lips, Marcus flicks his tongue against her clit while slipping two fingers inside, pumping them in and out.

“Faster, _please Marcus”_ , Abby gasps, causing him to look up from between her legs. He watches how she pinches one of her nipples, making him moan against her clit.

Unable to refuse her anything, he starts to pump his fingers faster while continuing to suck her clit, and before long he can feel her starting to tremble so he increases the pace and with one final lick, Abby’s coming hard and fast against his mouth, her back arched and his name ripped from her throat and he eagerly laps up her juices, moaning his appreciation against her flesh.

When she falls back against the mattress, her limbs languid, Marcus slowly extracts his fingers from her pussy, hearing the soft whimper that escapes her mouth. Abby’s looking at him with a slightly dazed expression on her face and while keeping his eyes locked onto hers, Marcus brings his fingers to his mouth before leisurely sucking them off and kissing his way back up her body, until he’s back at her mouth and she enthusiastically kisses him, moaning when she tastes herself on him.

They continue to exchange kisses and one minute he’s hovering above her, while the next he’s slowly pushing into her and it feels so good they both gasp out loud. Abby wraps her legs around him so she can pull him in deeper, moaning at the sensation of him stretching and filling her so _deliciously_ that she feels a sob rise in her chest.

She scrapes her nails down his back, no doubt leaving behind rows of red marks, before grabbing his ass and pulls her hips closer against his. The action causes Marcus to groan and push into her harder, feeling a thrill coursing through him at her responding gasp. Bending his head, he scratches his teeth across her skin before rubbing his beard against her taut nipples. He sucks and bites at the skin, imprinting it with love bites before switching to her other breast.

The sound of their hips snapping against each other fills the room and it spurs them even further on. Their rhythm is hard, fast and _oh so good._ Abby’s clinging onto him with all her might while he thrust into her _over and over,_ his cock pushing into her. 

Feeling himself nearing orgasm, Marcus moves a hand between their bodies and starts to rub firm circles against her clit, and Abby tightens her grip on his ass while she bites down on his lower lip. The combination of his sharp thrusts and his fingers on her clit is simply too much for Abby and she gasps into his mouth as her orgasm crashes over her. He groans her name, his rhythm faltering as he follows her over the edge.

* * *

They collapse in a heap against the mattress, both of their chests are still heaving and there’s a thin layer of sweat on their bodies.

“That was -”

“Yeah”

"Best Valentine's day I had in a long time"

Abby can’t help but giggle at how utterly well fucked Marcus’ looking right now, knowing that she probably looks the exact same way. His hair is ruffled from her fingers gripping it and his lips are swollen from the kisses they shared. Rolling over, she cups his cheek, enjoying the feel of his beard beneath the palm of her hand. He’s looking so incredibly sexy that she just has to kiss him, _just the once,_ but of course one kiss leads to another, and _another_ , until she’s perched on top of his chest, cradled between his legs, one hand in his beard while the other’s wrapped around his arm, nails biting into the skin.

Breaking the kiss, Abby glances down and grins at the satisfied smile that’s playing on his lips.

“Hi”, he grumbles, his chest vibrating beneath her.

“Hi, there yourself”, she whispers before resting her head on his chest and snuggling against him.

His arms immediately wrap themselves around her, as Marcus starts to trail his fingers gently over her back, moving across her spine.

“I love you”, he confesses, pressing a soft kiss against her hair.

“Love you too”, she replies, feeling as if her heart would burst out of her chest from happiness.

Turning her head slightly Abby presses a kiss against his chest, just where she can feel his heart beating.

It doesn’t take long before they both drift off to sleep, their bodies entangled and hearts filled with love.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and/or kudos are much appreciated


End file.
